Like a Pill
by Akuma Sephitaro
Summary: I wanted to write a song fic, so here it is... It's about JP and Marisol.


A/N: I wanted to write something different for a change, so here it is… JP, Marisol and anyone else mentioned are owned by EA… Why would you not know that?

Anyhoo, this is a song fic using Pink's song "Like a Pill" 

~*~

Lying here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun

~*~

Marisol was walking away. She said she had found someone better, but JP knew she was cheating on him even before this day. There was always the same guy with her whenever they were at Merqury City. She didn't even try to hide him, and JP had always heard rumors that she was going out with him. Whom ever she was walking away to, JP figured it was that man.

JP got up from where he was sitting and walked in the opposite direction. He didn't want to see that bitch anymore. He walked towards the hotel they were all staying at here in M. City. She just had to drag him outside to tell him she wanted to dump him, didn't she?

~*~  
I can't stay on your life support  
There's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine  
'Cause it's making me itch

~*~

            JP walked into the hotel and right past Luther. He never disrespected Luther, but he could care less right now. Marisol was probably off with that guy, and here he was, alone again. He kept walking until he got to the elevator. It had to come down from the 50th floor, and JP wasn't waiting. So he walked over to the stairs. His room was only on the fourth floor after all.

            "Hey JP, wait up!" JP turned around as he got to the stairs door to see Luther walking up behind him. "What's amatter?" he said as he finally caught up with JP. "Nothing" JP said opening the door and starting up the stairs. He knew Luther wasn't going to follow him. Luther would most likely take the elevator.

~*~  
I said I tried to call the nurse again  
But she's being a little bitch  
I'll think I'll get out of here  
Where I can run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears

~*~

            He finally got to the room. The stairs being good exercise, but not much else. JP opened the door and went into the room. He plopped down on his bed and grabbed the TV remote off the nightstand. He turned the TV on and went through the channels until he got to MTV. There wasn't much on that interested him besides MTV. And he assumed any other channel would remind him of before. Then again, now that he thought about it, some videos probably would too. So he turned off the TV and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked like hell. 

            He walked over to the shower and put it on to let the water warm up while he got undressed. JP always thought that showers were good at times like this even though they didn't happen often. JP even thought Marisol was the one for him until that day back in November. He tried to stop thinking about it as he stepped into the shower.

~*~

And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of making me better  
You keep making me ill   
You keep making me ill

~*~

JP leaned back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor of the tub and started crying. He couldn't forget, as much as he tried. JP had treated Marisol so well, and she just left him like that for a guy who probably couldn't treat her as good. She had also treated him as if it wasn't just some huge lie. A tear rolled down his cheek as he got back up and tried once again to forget it. If only the water could wash that away like the dirt it was. But water could only clean so much…

He shut the water off and grabbed a towel. If it weren't for the fact that he shared the room with Luther he would have gone back into the room without the towel. After all, he did get caught that one time…

~*~  
I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
It must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills were different

Maybe I should get some help

~*~

JP had finished getting dressed as he heard the door open and Luther walk in. He walked out of the bathroom to go see what Luther wanted. "Bonjour" he said as he walked out. "Alright, I've left you alone long enough, what's amatter?" JP looked up at the man in front of him. "Marisol broke up with me and went with that fucker she's been cheating on me with" Luther was slightly scared at the way JP had said that. He was usually pretty kind. "Tell me something I don't know… She's been going around telling everyone you've been treating her bad." JP went wide-eyed at that. "She calls that treating her bad?" JP said as he pointed at a ring that Marisol had left on the nightstand. It was a beautiful diamond ring. 

JP walked over to the nightstand and picked the ring up. "You don't know how much I paid for this damn thing… that lying bitch!" JP yelled and walked to the door. "Let's see what they think of her now!" he said as he pocketed the ring and walked out of the room.

~*~

I can't stay on your life support  
There's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine  
'Cause it's making me itch

~*~

            He walked through the hotel until he found Eddie and a few other boarders in the hotel arcade. "Yeah man?" he said as he saw JP walking up to him. "What did Marisol say to you guys?" "She said you abused her man, she's trying to kick you outta the league to get her new boyfriend in, at least that's what I know man" Eddie said being serious. Eddie usually seemed like a joker, but he could be pretty serious at times. "She did? Do you happen to know where she is?" JP said getting ready to go hunt her down. "Sorry man, I dunno" JP looked around the room. She wasn't in the arcade… "Thanks anyways"

            JP walks out of the arcade and down the hall to the pool area. Where else would Marisol be? He walked into the pool area, and sure enough Marisol was there along with Seeiah and Elise. Although Elise wasn't close to Marisol they seemed to not be fighting for once. JP walked over to where Marisol was laying down on one of the chairs. She didn't even notice him because she was talking with Seeiah. 

            "Marisol, what's all this shit I've been hearing? I abused you?" JP laughs "how?" He never sounded like this and it scared the two girls in front of him.

~*~  
I said I tried to call the nurse again  
But she's being a little bitch  
I'll think I'll get out of here  
Where I can run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears

~*~

Marisol looked at JP. "What are you talking about?" she said as if she hadn't been saying anything bad about him. "I'm getting nowhere with this. Why did I ever have to meet you?" JP said as he turned around and walked over to where Elise was. He took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to her. "At least you aren't a bitch like Marisol" he said as he walked away, back to his room. 

He only left the ring with Elise because he didn't want to see it in Marisol's possession. And there was probably no way in hell Elise would give it to Marisol. This would be the end of JP's putting up with Marisol. He would find someone better, someone who he knew would care. But he knew that day was very far away. So for now he would just be alone again.

~*~  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of making me better  
You keep making me ill  
You keep making me ill

~*~


End file.
